Our Sweet Little World
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya, harta tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka di jiwa. Kehilangan orang-orang yang dekat dan ia cintai seperti benang kaset yang kusut. Dibalik awal ada akhir, dibalik suka ada duka, tetapi apa yang tersisa ketika 'kebahagiaan' hanyalah sebuah kata yang hilang ditelan takdir? AkaKuro, CEO!Akashi, Florist!Kuroko untuk #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #ONESHOT


Seorang laki-laki berjalan tegap melewati ruang tunggu perusahaan. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih, dilengkapi dengan dasi hitam dan sepatu pantofel yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambut merahnya yang tidak terlalu panjang disisir ke belakang, menambah kesan profesional. Kacamata bergagang hitam menghiasi wajahnya yang masih muda.

Ia membawa beberapa kertas di tangan kirinya dan tas koper di tangan kanan nya. Langkahnya tidak terhenti meskipun banyak orang menyapanya. Ia hanya menjawab singkat atau mengangguk. Ia hanya berhenti ketika ia berada di depan sebuah elevator, ia menekan tombol dengan panah ke arah atas dan menunggu hingga pintunya terbuka.

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **'Our Sweet Little World'**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY**

 **Oreshi, CEO!Akashi x Florist!Kuroko**

 **Fanfiksi ini hanyalah karya rekaan semata. Kesamaan apapun yang ada hanyalah faktor ketidaksengajaan.**

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-san." Sapa seorang perempuan dari balik meja kerjanya. Ia mengenakan blazer dan rok pensil juga sepatu _high heels_ setinggi 7 senti. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda di biarkan tergerai, karena memang perusahaan ini tidak memiliki peraturan yang terlalu ketat mengenai penampilan karyawan-karyawan nya.

"Pagi, Momoi. Tolong kirimkan jadwal hari ini ke e-mail saya."

"Baik."

Mendengar jawaban Momoi, ia mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan nya. Seperti biasa, mejanya sudah bersih mengkilap, dengan _plate name_ 'Direktur : Akashi Seijuurou' di letakkan di ujung kanan atas mejanya. Ia lalu membuka tas kopernya, dan mulai membaca dan menandatangani proposal-proposal yang diajukan kepadanya.

* * *

 _Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pengusaha yang membawa revolusi di dalam dunia bisnis. Pemikiran nya yang efisien dan unik, berbeda dari yang lain, membawanya ke puncak dunia perbisnisan dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu pebisnis yang paling sukses di dalam sejarah dunia bisnis. Bisnisnya telah menginspirasi banyak orang, terutama para calon-calon pebisnis yang baru akan memulai jalan panjangnya._

Momoi menutup koran yang ia baca. Wajahnya tersenyum melihat sebuah artikel tentang bosnya, Akashi. Lebih lagi itu adalah artikel yang selalu membahas pemuda-pemuda sukses. Memang, Akashi adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang masih tergolong muda, ia baru berumur dua puluh empat tahun dan ia sudah memiliki apa yang orang seumuran nya belum mungkin miliki.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang hebat, dan Momoi merasa bangga memiliki bos yang hebat sepertinya.

"Momoicchi!" Sebuah suara menydarakan nya dari lamunan nya.

"Ah, Kise-san. Apa ada yang bias saya bantu?" Momoi bertanya kepada laki-laki dihadapan nya itu.

Kise Ryouta adalah namanya. Surai emas miliknya adalah salah satu ciri khasnya. Wajahnya yang tampan juga matanya yang berwarna cokelat ke-emasan selalu memikat setiap wanita. Ia salah satu rekan bisnis Akashi, yang menggeluti bidang _fashion_ dan _modelling_. Ia adalah seorang desainer terkenal, dengan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah tersebar luas di bawah butik-butik dan merek pakaian miliknya _'Ford's Style'_.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa Akashicchi sedang senggang sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Akashi-san sedang memeriksa dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen sekarang. Apa anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Ah, gak usah. Bilang aja kalau aku menunggu dia di kafe milikku jam makan siang. Dan katakana padanya untuk tidak menolak karena hari ini adalah hari penting." Kise mengatakan itu dengan senyuman dan kedipan mata. Momoi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar itu dan Kise berlalu pergi. Momoi sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan rekan dan juga teman dekat Akashi itu.

Setelah Kise pergi, Momoi langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan ruangan Akashi. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut tiga kali dan membukanya. Di dalam ruangan nya, Akashi terlihat sedang membaca sebuah kertas, kemungkinan adalah salah satu dokumen yang perlu ia tanda tangan.

"Permisi Akashi-san."

"Ada apa Momoi?" Tanya Akashi tanpa melirik Momoi, nadanya tegas dan berwibawa. Sangat berbeda dibanding Kise yang lebih santai dan kasual.

"Kise-san meninggalkan pesan, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu Akashi-san di kafe miliknya." Kata Momoi. Ia sudah terbiasa oleh sifat bosnya yang sudah seperti _workaholic_ , gila kerja.

"Tolak saja. Masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Kise-san juga mengatakan, karena hari ini adalah hari penting jangan menolak ajakan nya."

"Hari penting?" Akashi menyipitkan matanya mendengar itu. Ia meraih kalender yang ada diatas mejanya. "Ah, 31 Januari. Kise..." Akashi bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah. Di kafenya kan?"

"Ya."

"Saya akan pergi sekarang. Tolong geser semua jadwal saya hari ini untuk besok. Saya tidak akan kembali kesini kecuali ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting dan mendadak." Akashi sudah memasukan pekerjaan nya ke dalam tas koper dan sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Momoi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi ia mengangguk, menyanggupi. "Baik. Hati-hati dijalan, Akashi-san." Akashi mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah Akashi benar-benar hilang dari pandangan nya, Momoi bergumam. "Tumben, Akashi-san memprioritaskan sesuatu yang bukan pekerjaan…"

"Tapi itu bukan tempatku untuk mencari tahu."

* * *

Akashi menaiki mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin nya dan menyetir pergi dengan kafe milik Kise sebagai tujuan. Ingatan nya kembali pada hari ini, tanggal 31 Januari enam tahun yang lalu. Memorinya mengulang apa yang ia lihat pada waktu itu. Meskipun itu kejadian yang terjadi enam tahun yang lalu, ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kafe bertuliskan _'Ford's Tea House'_ dan langsung masuk ke dalam dan mencari Kise, yang langsung ia temukan karena hanya Kise yang sedang duduk di depan meja kasir.

"Akashicchi!." Sapa Kise dengan senyuman, senyuman yang cerah tetapi terihat sedih dan dipaksakan.

"Jangan beri aku senyum palsu itu. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Akashi tanpa basa basi. Kise mengangguk dan mengikuti Akashi masuk kedalam mobilnya. Akashi menyetir, dan mereka berdua sudah tahu tujuan nya.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, Kise angkat suara. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Hari ini."

Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Hampir. Tapi waktu Momoi memberi tahu tentang kau, aku jadi ingat. Hari penting..."

"Kalau udah tentang kerjaan, kamu lupa semuanya sih."

"Kelemahanku."

Sisa waktu diperjalanan dihabiskan dalam diam. Suara yang menemani mereka hanyalah lagu klasik dari radio dan Kise yang menggumamkan nada lagu yang ia ketahui. Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat sepi yang jauh dari kota, dengan gerbang besar di sebelah tempat Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ah, bunga..." Kata Kise. Kata-katanya menggantung tidak terselesaikan tapi Akashi tahu maksudnya.

"Aku akan beli bunga. Kamu tunggu disini, sekalian buka kunci gerbangnya." Akashi memberi Kise sebuah kunci dan ia menyetir pergi setelah Kise turun dari dalam mobil.

Mata Akashi melihat ke setiap sisi jalan, mencari sebuah toko bunga. Biasanya, ia membeli bunga di dekat kantornya atau dekat kafe milik Kise tetapi ia lupa karena terburu-buru.

 _'Semua karena aku lupa tentang hari ini...'_ Pikir Akashi.

Matanya menangkap beberapa bunga dipajang di depan pintu sebuah bangunan, dan ia menepi untuk memasuki gedung tersebut. Gedung itu hanyalah gedung dua lantai dengan cat putih polos, dua kaca transparan yang membatasi antara luar dan dalam membuat interior lantai pertama gedung itu terlihat jelas. Pintunya pun terbuat dari kaca transparan yang sama.

Ketika Akashi membuka pintu gedung toko bunga, suara lonceng mengiringi suara lembut menyambutnya. "Selamat datang." Kata suara itu.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sumber suara, dan matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru muda dan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit, sangat jernih, seperti air.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya laki-laki itu ramah.

"Ah, apa anda memiliki bunga _lily_ putih _, carnation_ dan _chrysanthemums_?" Tanya Akashi. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut sebelum ia menampakkan senyum yang terlihat sedih.

"Ada. Apa bunganya ingin dijadikan buket?"

"Boleh."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar." Katanya, kemudian ia berlalu pergi ke balik pintu cokelat yang ada di dalam tokonya, kemungkinan ia pergi ke bagian belakang untuk menyiapkan bunga dan menyusun buketnya.

Mungkin jika Akashi melihat senyuman seperti sedih seperti itu dari Kise, ia akan protes, karena ia merasa dikasihani dan ia tidak suka dikasihani. Tetapi melihat senyuman seperti itu dari seorang _florist_ setelah ia menanyakan tentang bunga yang ia inginkan membuatnya kagum dengan laki-laki itu. Karena itu berarti bahwa ia itu mengetahui bahasa bunga, ia itu tahu apa yang ia kerjakan dan itu adalah hal yang jarang di zaman sekarang.

Mengingat arti bahasa bunga yang ia pilih, Akashi pun tersenyum pilu. Hari ini penuh dengan kenangan yang, mungkin, lebih baik dilupakan. Karena hari ini, enam tahun yang lalu, penuh dengan senyuman tetapi juga kesedihan. Sebuah hari yang sangat merubah masa depan nya.

Bahasa bunga _lily_ putih, yang berarti bersih atau tidak berdosa, bunga _carnation_ yang berarti kenangan yang tak terlupakan dan bunga _chrysanthemum_ yang berarti ratapan, dukacita dan kesedihan.

Bunga yang cantik, tetapi memiliki arti yang sedih. Sebuah kata-kata yang merepresentasikan suatu perasaan mendalam, yang mungkin juga bisa dibilang ironis.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran nya, Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa sang pemilik toko tadi sudah kembali membawa buket pesanan Akashi. "Pak? Saya sudah selesai."

"Ah, terima kasih..." Akashi melirik _nametag_ yang tersemat di bajunya. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Terima kasih Kuroko." Ia mengulang, kali ini dengan namanya. "Dan, apa ada bunga _berrirose_ juga?"

" _Berrirose?_ Ah, seharusnya ada di sekitar sini..." Kuroko mencari bunga tersebut di salah satu lemari pendingin dimana ia menyimpan bunga-bunga yang dipajang, agar bunga-bunga tersebut tetap segar. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia menemukan bunga yang ia perlukan. "Apa yang ini akan menjadi buket juga?"

"Tidak usah. Cukup satu tangkai saja." Jawab Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke balik pintu dan kembali dengan membawa setangkai bunga _berrirose_ yang diberi plastik transparan dan pita merah.

"Berapa harga semuanya?" Tanya Akashi dan Kuroko terlihat kaget mendengar itu.

"Ah, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, jadi semua bunga gratis." Kata Kuroko dengan senyuman.

"Gratis? Saya tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Tolong, terimalah uang saya." Kata Akashi yang menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang, tetapi Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun saya, dan saya ingin memberikan kebaikan di hari dimana saya lahir. Yang saya hanya bisa lakukan hanyalah memberi bunga-bunga ini secara gratis. Mohon dimengerti." Pinta Kuroko dengan tulus.

Akashi terdiam mendengar hal itu, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tetapi saya pasti akan mengembalikan semua ini. Ini kartu nama saya, jika anda memiliki kesulitan, anda bisa menelefon saya di nomer yang tertera." Kata Akashi sebelum ia memberi Kuroko kartu namanya.

Kuroko membaca kartu nama tersebut, "Terima kasih, Akashi-san."

"Sama-sama."

Akashi pun berjalan kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan ia menyetir ke tempat ia menurunkan Kise. Sesampainya, ia melihat Kise menunggunya diluar gerbang yang sudah ia buka. Akashi turun dan berjalan kearah Kise, lalu mereka memasuki tempat yang sepi itu. Mereka melewati beberapa makam dan berhenti pada makam paling ujung, dengan tulisan nama _Akashi Shiori_ tertera di batu nisan.

Akashi berlutut dan meletakan buket bunganya diatas makam Shiori, ibunya. "Satu tahun ku lewati lagi tanpamu. Maafkan aku karena aku hampir melupakan hari dimana ibu meninggal, beruntung Kise masih ada disini untuk mengingatkanku. Ia memang teman yang setia, selalu menemaniku mengunjungi makammu."

"Jangan gitu Akashicchi, aku kan temanmu dari kecil yang juga kenal Shiori-san. Tentu aku akan datang kesini setiap tahun." Kata Kise. Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, ibu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu ketika kau masih ada di dunia ini. Aku yang sekarang sudah sukses, aku punya perusahaan dan rumah sendiri. Aku punya rumah untuk yatim piatu dan lapangan kerja untuk orang-orang yang menganggur. Aku telah melakukan semua hal yang ibu inginkan..." Akashi lalu menutup matanya untuk berdoa, begitupun Kise.

Selesai berdoa, Akashi berdiri dan menghapus semua keraguan yang ada dalam dirinya. "Aku menyayangimu, ibu." Akashi membungkuk untuk menaruh setangkai _berrirose_ di sebelah buketnya. "Ayo kita pergi, Kise."

"Oke."

Angin berhembus kencang sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke kota, dan Akashi puas akan perjalanan nya hari ini.

 _'Bunga_ berrirose _cukup, karena itu adalah bunga yang merepresentasikan janji yang dipenuhi dan rasa cinta yang tiada tara. Satu tangkai kebahagiaan dibalik satu buket kesedihan.'_

* * *

Terbitnya matahari pagi menandakan dimulainya kembali aktifitas sibuk Akashi Seijuurou sebagai seorang direktur utama perusahaan miliknya, _Shiori Jewellery Co_. Perusahaan yang namanya diambil dari nama sang mendiang ibu itu menangani bagian aksesoris wanita dengan berbagai logam mulia seperti emas dan perak.

Awalnya Akashi hanya terinspirasi oleh pekerjaan Kise sebagai seorang desainer. Kise membuat berbagai macam pakaian, tetapi ia tidak membuat aksesoris. Tangan nya sudah penuh oleh berbagai panggilan dari bermacam-macam perusahaan _fashion_ yang ingin bekerja sama dengan nya.

Akashi memiliki jiwa seni yang mengagumkan, turunan dari ibu dan nenek dari ibunya. Sedangkan wajahnya memiliki karakteristik dominan yang turun dari ayahnya. Jiwa ibu dan wajah ayah, begitu orang-orang sering memanggilnya.

Dengan keterampilan dan berbagai cara pemasaran yang tidak biasa, juga karena bantuan Kise yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di bidang fashion, aksesoris-aksesoris buatan Akashi cepat terjual. Dan kini, _Ford's Style_ dan _Shiori Jewellery_ menjadi dua nama yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai kombinasi terpopuler untuk para remaja dan wanita dewasa.

Lama kelamaan, Akashi mengembangkan produksi aksesorisnya, dan dengan fakta bahwa Akashi menggunakan emas asli milik keluarga Akashi, aksesoris Akashi menjadi barang yang langka dan sulit dimiliki. Biasanya Akashi hanya memproduksi seratus buah untuk satu desain aksesoris, jumlah yang sangat sedikit disbanding peminat-peminat aksesoris yang ia buat.

 _"Itulah rahasia dibalik kesuksesan saya. Barang yang jarang ditemui dan berkualitas selalu dicari orang. Selama barang yang diproduksi itu_ one of a kind _, orang-orang akan terus meminati barang-barang yang diproduksi perusahaan saya. Karena perusahaan saya juga adalah perusahaan_ one of a kind _. Anda tidak akan dapat menemukan perusahaan seperti saya ditempat lain." Kata Akashi ketika ia diwawancara mengenai cara ia menjadi sukses._

Semua orang tahu nama Akashi Seijuurou juga Kise Ryouta yang selalu berada disamping Akashi. Dua teman yang memang membawa keuntungan untuk keduanya, simbiosis mutualisme. Siapa yang tidak ingin ikatan erat seperti itu?

Tetapi, semua yang Akashi capai tentu memiliki banyak pengorbanan. Tidak mungkin semua orang bisa berjalan di jalan kejayaan yang mulus tanpa terjatuh terlebih dahulu.

Akashi pernah hampir bangkrut, diawal ia memulai karirnya, dan Kise lah yang menolongnya dan meminjamkan nya modal dengan basis kepercayaan. Karir Kise memanglah sebuah pekerjaan turun temurun yang sudah dimulai di saat zaman orang tua Kise, jadi Kise hanya melanjuti dan membesarkan nama perusahaan orang tuanya itu

Akashi juga pernah ditipu orang-orang, sebelum ia memakai emas dari tambang emas milik keluarga nya, dengan dalih harga emas dan logam mulia lain nya yang murah. Tak lama setelah itu, orang tuanya mewariskan tambang emas kepadanya. Ayahnya yang memutuskan untuk mengumumkan surat wasiatnya lebih cepat, karena seharusnya surat wasiat itu diumumkan jika sang ayahanda sudah tiada.

 _"Aku percaya, bahwa Seijuurou memang mampu. Ia memang memiliki bakat seperti Shiori dan aku yakin Akashi bisa menggunakan tambang emas keluarga Akashi dengan baik. Aku sudah mendidiknya dengan keras, sekaranglah saatnya Seijuurou menggunakan ilmunya." Ungkap sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi._

Dan Akashi pun berkata, bahwa ia tidak bisa dapat mencapai kesuksesan hingga sebesar ini tanpa bantuan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ibunya, ayahnya, Kise Ryouta, teman-teman serta karyawan-karyawan nya yang terus bekerja bersamanya dan tetap percaya padanya. Akashi menjadi sebuah cahaya penerang yang awalnya redup, namun perlahan bersinar dengan terang dan gemerlap.

Karena itulah ia dapat mencapai puncak kesuksesan dalam jangka waktu empat tahun. Akashi sudah memulai bisnisnya ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan mengambil gelar sarjana jurusan ekonomi. Dan sekarang ia memegang sertifikat sebagai sarjana ekonomi juga sarjana seni rupa dan desain.

* * *

Kise menutup buku biografi Akashi yang ia baru beli. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sepanjang ia membaca kisah hidup Akashi. Ia bangga pada teman nya itu, bahkan Kise sudah menganggap Akashi sebagai adik sendiri. Mereka sudah berteman sedari kecil, Kise tahu semua hal yang Akashi alami.

Waktu sangat cepat berlalu, memang. Dan Kise juga Akashi berniat untuk memperpanjang waktu-waktu kesuksesan dan kebahagiaan ini.

Atau... tidak?

* * *

Semua berawal ketika Akashi mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya, Masaomi, terkena serangan jantung dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Akashi langsung pergi dari kantornya dan memilih untuk menemani ayahnya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya, di rumah sakit. Masaomi tidak bangun untuk dua hari dan dalam dua hari itu juga Akashi tidak pulang dari rumah sakit.

Memang, dulu ayah nya mendidiknya dengan keras dan mungkin sedikit kelewatan. Tetapi sekarang ini, Akashi bersyukur akan itu. Masaomi mengajarkan nya banyak hal, tentang bisnis, ekonomi dan hiruk piruk kehidupan dunia sehingga Akashi selalu tahu akan kecepatan dunia ini berubah. Dan sekarang ini, Akashi tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.

Kise baru mendengar kabar ini ketika kabar ini masuk koran dan acara berita di TV. Kise meminta Akashi untuk pulang dan istirahat, tetapi Akashi tetap keras kepala dan bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit untuk merawat Masaomi. Kise pun tidak memiliki pilihan selain menghormati pilihan Akashi.

Akashi mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan nya di rumah sakit. Tetapi banyak hal yang menghalangi Akashi, seperti tidak diperbolehkan nya penggunaan barang-barang elektronik kecuali di ruangan-ruangan tertentu dan tidak adanya jaringan untuk koneksi internet.

Keadaan Masaomi sudah parah ketika ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia harus dirawat inap dan harus ada dibawah pengawasan dokter selama 24 jam. Penanganan yang terlambat dan nyawa Masaomi bisa melayang kapan saja. Satu lagi alasan mengapa Akashi tidak bisa meninggalkan sisi Masaomi. Akashi tidak ingin kehilangan Masaomi seperti ia kehilangan Shiori.

Setidaknya, jika Masaomi harus meninggal, ia bisa meninggal ketika Akashi ada disampingnya. Tidak seperti Shiori yang meninggal sendirian, tanpa ada seorang pun disampingnya.

Tetapi keadaan Masaomi terus memburuk. Pemberian obat dan berbagai macam cara lain nya tidak dapat membantu. Di saat-saat inilah Akashi tidak bisa mengejar keterlambatan nya dalam mengerjakan tugasnya dan ia sibuk mengurus Masaomi, yang sekarang hanya bisa menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Di suatu hari, seorang dokter datang kepada Akashi. "Akashi-san, bagaimana jika kita melepas semua alat-alat penopang kehidupan Masaomi-san? Memang kami ada disini untuk memperlambat datangnya kematian, tetapi Masaomi-san terlihat sangat menderita. Ini memang pendapat saya pribadi, namun ada baiknya kita membiarka Masaomi-san pergi."

Akashi terkejut mendengar hal itu, sampai-sampai ia memikirkan kata-kata dokter tersebut siang dan malam. Akashi terlalu terfokuskan untuk memperpanjang nyawa Masaomi, meski itu hanya satu detik. Ia tidak memperhatikan kondisi Masaomi sendiri, apakah ia menderita atau bahagia dengan hanya terbaring lemah di kasur dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah tiga bulan Masaomi diberi berbagai obat dan alat penopang kehidupan, Akashi tidak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi menyerah yang Masaomi pakai setiap hari. Matanya kehilangan sinar keinginan dan berubah dingin. Akashi tidak ingin melihat ayahnya hanya menjadi seperti boneka yang dipaksa untuk hidup. Itupun sama menyakitkan nya dengan kehilangan Masaomi untuk selama-lamanya.

Akashi meminta para dokter untuk melepas alat-alat penopang hidup yang dipakai Masaomi.

Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, tetapi Akashi masih belum tahu akan hal itu.

* * *

Acara pemakaman berjalan sangat cepat dan menyakitkan. Akashi jatuh kedalam keterpurukan, ke dalam keterpurukan yang bahkan Kise tidak dapat bantu. Akashi berhenti bekerja, menyerahkan semuanya ke tangan Momoi, dan hanya hidup tanpa tujuan di rumahnya. Bunga mawar hitam yang Akashi letakkan di makam Masaomi seperti representasi dirinya saat itu.

Akashi bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, menonton TV, makan siang, membaca buku, mandi, makan malam, lalu kembali tidur di malam hari. Pekerjaan rumah dan memasak ia serahkan kepada asisten rumah tangganya yang telah melayani keluarga Akashi selama bertahun-tahun. Asisten rumah tangga itu hanya bisa memaklumi. Karena ia juga telah melihat perkembangan Akashi dari ia kecil.

Dalam saat-saat ia menonton acara berita juga lah, ia mengetahui bahwa _Shiori Jewellery Co_ sedikit demi sedikit mengalami kemunduran. Momoi tidak bisa bekerja sekeras Akashi. Karena Akashi bukanlah seorang _workaholic_ , gila kerja, yang dikatakan semua orang. Akashi hanya tekun dan gigih untuk mengikuti perkembangan zaman yang cepat.

Karena itu juga _Shiori Jewellery Co_ tidak pernah ketinggalan zaman. Karena pemiliknya lah yang selalu bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan kejayaan perusahaan nya tersebut.

Tetapi, Akashi sedang jatuh dalam kehampaan hidup tanpa ujung. Atau memang ada ujungnya namun hanya belum terlihat.

Karena mawar hitam yang ia beri kepada ayahnya merepresentasikan kematian dan kebencian. Bunga yang negatif, seperti diri Akashi saat ini.

* * *

31 Januari. Kali ini, Akashi tidak lupa akan hari penting ini. Di pagi hari, ia sudah bersiap menuju ke makam ibunya. Akashi tidak tahu apa Kise akan muncul di hadapan nya, tetapi Akashi akan pergi ke makam ibunya, seperti biasa.

Akashi masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu melaju pergi. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak pergi lebih jauh dari ke depan rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin sudah hampir tiga bulan. Meskipun begitu, tubuh Akashi tetap penuh energi dan berbentuk karena ia melakukan berbagai olahraga di dalam rumahnya yang di lengkapi _indoor gym_ dan kolam renang pribadi.

Tempat makam Shiori, kini tempat makam Masaomi juga, memang jauh. Tanah yang dipakai makam disana adalah tanah milik keluarga Akashi selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah ada tiga generasi Akashi yang terukbur disana. Butuh waktu dua setengah jam untuk mencapai tempat itu dari daerah kota tempat Akashi tinggal.

Ketika ia mulai mendekati daerah yang sepi itu, ia teringat kembali akan Kuroko, pemilik toko bunga di daerah tersebut. Mengingat bahwa kali ini ia membawa buket bunga yang ia beli di toko bunga dekat rumahnya, ia terus melaju pergi ke area pemakaman keluarga nya. Akashi melewati toko bunga Kuroko, dan ia berani bertaruh bahwa matanya bertemu mata biru milik Kuroko meski hanya sepersekian detik.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Akashi.

* * *

Kali ini, untuk pertama kali dalam enam tahun, Akashi mengunjungi makam Shiori sendirian. Kise tidak terlihat, dan Akashi merasa lega dengan hal itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah sekedar ego, tetapi Akashi merasa ia tidak punya muka untuk melihat Kise. Ia menjadi seorang pengecut, dan ia barulah menyadari hal itu ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya dan mengingat semua yang terjadi dengan pikiran yang bersih.

Lagi-lagi, ia berlutut di hadapan makam ibunya itu. Kembali ia menyampaikan hidupnya selama setahun, tentang kepergian Masaomi dan mundurnya usaha miliknya karena ia tidak mengurusnya, malah memberikan semua tugasnya pada sekretarisnya, Momoi. Juga ia menyampaikan bahwa ia, secara tidak langsung, mengusir Kise dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala ketika yang Kise inginkan hanyalah untuk Akashi beristirahat.

Kembali ia berdoa, lalu ketika ia berdiri, ia menatap dua makam yang bersebelahan. Makam Shiori dan makam Masaomi, yang masih baru. Mengingat kenangan yang ia miliki tentang keduanya membuatnya merasakan kehampaan yang ia rasakan di beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Masaomi.

Tetapi Akashi sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia akan tenggelam dalam keputusasaan nya. Pergi ke makam ibunya selalu membuatnya kuat, membuatnya tegar. Keputusan nya sudah mantap. Menghadap makam ibunya berarti mengakui segala kesalahan nya. Selanjutnya, ia harus memperbaiki pertemanan nya dengan Kise lalu memperbaiki semua yang ia kacaukan di perusahaan nya selama ia abstain.

Akashi berjalan pergi dari makam ibunya, lalu mengunci gerbang pemakaman. Akashi ingin pergi menemui Kise, sehingga ia mengirim pesan bahwa ia menunggu Kise di kantornya. Tetapi, sebelum ia pergi ke kantornya, ia ingin pergi ke toko bunga itu.

Akashi menyetir ke toko bunga milik Kuroko. Dan ketika ia sampai, kembali ia disapa oleh suara lembut milik Kuroko. "Selamat datang, Akashi-san." Sapa Kuroko. Tetapi setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko pergi ke bagian belakang tokonya. Meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di tokonya, sebelum sebuah bunga dengan warna yang mirip dengan warna surai biru Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"Bunga... mawar biru? Mereka sudah bisa menumbuhkan mawar biru?"

"Bukan." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ia keluar dari bagian belakang toko membawa sebuah tabung transparan berisi bunga yang baru Akashi sebut itu. "Bunga ini masih belum bisa tumbuh secara alami, ini hanya eksperimen dengan bahan kimia. Dan tidak lama setelah mekar, bunga ini akan layu." Kata Kuroko. Ia menyodorkan bunga yang berada di tabung itu kepada Akashi.

"Bunga mawar biru?" Tanyanya.

"Yang ini bunganya sudah di beri bahan kimia lain, sehingga bunganya tidak akan layu. Dari semua percobaan, hanya yang ini yang mampu bertahan dari efek-efek kuat bahan kimia tersebut. Bunga-bunga yang lain mati." Kata Kuroko. "Saya merasa bahwa bunga ini sangat cocok dengan anda, Akashi-san." Jelasnya.

"Dengan saya?"

"Entah kenapa, bunga ini mirip dengan anda. Melakukan hal yang bunga lain tidak bisa lakukan, tetap kuat meski diberi bahan yang mengandung racun, bahkan ketika semua yang ada disekeliling bunga ini mati, bunga ini tetap hidup." Jelas Kuroko. "Maaf, mungkin saya tidak sopan menyamakan anda dengan bunga..."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. "Terima kasih Kuroko, anda membuat saya terinspirasi dengan kata-kata anda. Dan saya senang bisa disamakan dengan bunga seperti mawar biru. Saya akan membeli bunga ini."

"Ah, hari ini..."

"Ulang tahun anda sehingga semua bunga menjadi gratis?"

"Tepat sekali. Jadi mohon-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh Akashi.

"Maaf, tetapi saya menolak menerima bunga ini secara gratis. Semua bahan yang anda pakai untuk membuat ini tidaklah murah. Tolong izinkan saya membayar."

Kuroko memikirkan kata-kata Akashi dengan keras sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikan nya kepada Kuroko, yang ia terima.

Akashi keluar dari toko bunga itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Karena ia baru saja mendapatkan inspirasi untuk desain aksesoris barunya. Desain yang ia yakini dapat membawa _Shiori Jewellery Co_ ke puncak kesuksesan nya lagi. Semua mulai berjalan berawal dari bunga mawar biru itu.

Mawar biru dalam bahasa bunga berarti kemustahilan, tetapi mawar biru juga berarti kesuksesan untuk orang-orang yang benar-benar bekerja dan merepresentasikan keagungan.

* * *

Di tahun itu, _Shiori Jewellery Co_ mencapai puncak kesuksesan lagi. Dengan membawakan aksesoris bertema bunga, Akashi mendesain setiap aksesoris sesuai dengan arti bunga tersebut. Dimulai dari bunga mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta sampai bunga _Daisy_ merah yang melambangkan keindahan yang tersembunyi.

 _Ford's Style_ dan _Shiori Jewellery Co_ memulai kerja sama lagi, setelah hubungan kerja sama yang tidak berjalan terlalu mulus ketika Momoi mengurus perusahaan itu. Akashi dan Kise terlihat sering bersama kembali dan kali ini Akashi yakin hubungan pertemanan mereka terjalin lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, sebuah paket datang ke depan toko bunga milik Kuroko dari Akashi Seijuurou. Isinya adalah sebuah gelang dari bahan karet dengan bunga _sweetpea_ dan berbagai ornamen khusus yang hanya diproduksi _Shiori Jewellery Co_. Agak feminim mungkin, tetapi ini adalah satu-satunya aksesoris pria yang pernah diproduksi Akashi. Kuroko membuka memo kecil yang diselipan di balik kotak gelang tersebut.

 _Terima kasih untuk bunga yang menginspirasi, Kuroko. Semoga anda menyukai hadiah dari saya, karena mawar biru anda lah yang menginspirasi saya membuat aksesoris bertema bunga. Mohon diterima.  
-Akashi Seijuurou-_

Kuroko meletakkan kalung itu di laci meja kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis setiap ia melihat gelang tersebut. Gelang yang memiliki banyak arti untuk Kuroko, yang mengerti bahasa bunga.

 _Sweetpea_ , yang berarti rasa terima kasih yang mendalam.

 _"Akashicchi tidak main-main ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui bahasa bunga." Kata Kise, saat diwawancara mengenai terobosan terbaru teman nya itu._

* * *

Akashi pergi ke toko bunga milik Kuroko keesokan harinya.

"Akashi-san?" Kuroko terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Akashi, meskipun wajahnya hampir tidak memperlihatkan hal itu.

"Tolong jangan terlalu memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu, Kuroko."

"Kalau begitu... Akashi-kun?"

"Itu lebih baik."

"Apa ada bunga yang ingin dibeli?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, bukan," Kata Akashi. "Kuroko, sebagai tanda terima kasih, maukah kau makan malam denganku?"

Keheningan yang canggung berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Akashi-kun. Gelang yang kau berikan lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak ingin membebani mu. Bunga _sweetpea_ yang kau berikan dalam bentuk gelang itu sudah sangat mengekspresikan rasa terima kasih mu. Aku tidak mungkin menerima hal lain dari dirimu lagi..." Kuroko membungkuk, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Meskipun ia tahu kata-kata itu benar, tetapi terasa... ganjal. Ia merasa aneh menolak ajakan Akashi.

"Ah, maaf. Aku menggunakan kata yang salah." Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Aku tertarik denganmu, Kuroko. Maukah kau makan malam denganku?"

Perkataan Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko terdiam seperti patung. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti sihir, mampu melumpuhkan dan juga mengacaukan pikiran Kuroko dengan hanya beberapa buah kata.

"Aku... belum pernah menerima kata-kata seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dari samping, Akashi dapat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Kuroko sampai ke telinganya. Dan Akashi tidak dapat berfikir hal lain selain menganggap reaksi Kuroko sebagai 'indah'.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Tetapi meskipun kau berkata tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Seorang Akashi tidak pernah pernah gentar."

"Kalau begitu... ya, aku mau."

Jawaban Kuroko adalah awal dari roda yang berjalan. Hal itu berjalan seperti _cause and effect_ , beruntut dan tidak pernah berhenti. Setiap pilihan yang dipilih mempengaruhi hasil akhir yang diterima, begitu pula satu kalimat jawaban Kuroko. Jawabannya atas ajakan Akashi merubah dirinya, hidupnya dan masa depan nya.

Karena Akashi tidak berhenti hanya dengan makan malam. Beberapa hari sekali ia mengunjungi Kuroko, menggunakan waktu dua setengah jam dari kantornya hanya untuk bertemu, atau makan malam lainnya. Dari makan malam ke kencan di hari minggu pagi, yang terulang kembali di minggu esok. Dan minggu esoknya lagi. Terus-terus berulang kali, hingga semua itu menjadi seperti kebiasaan.

Kuroko terbiasa dengan Akashi yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dengan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya. Dengan Akashi yang hangat yang selalu memeluknya. Dengan Akashi yang memberikannya ciuman-ciuman manis yang selalu membuatnya merasakan getaran dalam hatinya. Dan Kuroko yakin hanya Akashi lah yang mampu melakukan semua hal itu. Hanya Akashi yang mampu membuat dirinya luluh.

Tahun itu, Akashi memberikan Kuroko sebuket bunga dengan seratus tangkai mawar merah di dalamnya. Kuroko memberikan Akashi _ambrosia_ sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

Tidak selamanya roda yang berputar bisa terus berjalan diatas jalan yang mulus. Pastilah ada jalan yang rusak dan berlubang. Jalan yang mengancam roda untuk berhenti berputar. Jalan-jalan yang rusak bisalah hanya jalan pendek, bisalah jalan yang tak terlihat ujungnya.

Dimulainya jalan yang berlubang yang panjang itu ketika dunia tidak dapat menerima Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, tidak ada yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang kesuksesan nya. Karena itu, pandangan dunia kepada Akashi jatuh drastis ketika diketahui bahwa kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang bergender sama dengan nya. Bagi dunia, terlebih dalam bidang bisnis, Akashi adalah aset.

Banyak perusahaan lain yang tidak suka dengan Akashi. Mengingat bahwa ia dapat naik ke puncak dunia perbisnisan dalam waktu empat tahun, sedangkan yang lain perlu waktu lebih lama daripada itu, banyak orang ingin menjatuhkan Akashi. Skandal yang bisa menjatuhkan itu bagaikan api yang disulut oleh minyak. Akan terus menjadi besar. Yang awalnya hanya rumor semata, menjadi seperti rahasia publik.

Dampaknya, peminat-peminat aksesoris yang dibuat Akashi berkurang, perusahaan-perusahaan yang selalu memasokinya bahan-bahan untuk membuat aksesorisnya, selain emas dan perak, mundur. Orang-orang belum bisa menerima fakta mengejutkan dari Akashi dan kekasihnya. Hubungan sesama jenis dipandang buruk oleh mayoritas.

Tetapi, bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou kalau ia tidak bisa menangani masalahnya.

Akashi melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang nekat, ia menyiarkan video dirininya secara langsung ke semua stasiun televisi dan jaringan internet.

"Memang, sekarang ini, saya sedang berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan memang, itu bukan hanya hubungan biasa. Tetapi apa hubungannya dengan kalian? Ini adalah hubungan pribadi saya, dan saya yakin tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan dengan keputusan saya memiliki kekasih seorang yang bergender sama dengan saya. Cinta tidak mengenal batasan. Perusahaan-perusahaan tidak mendukung saya? Peminat barang-barang yang saya produksi berkurang? Pemasok tidak lagi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan saya? Saya tidak peduli."

"Karena diawal saya memulai bisnis ini, saya sama sekali tidak memiliki konsumen yang tetap dan tidak memiliki pemasok-pemasok bahan dasar seperti sekarang. Saya tidak pernah di wawancarai majalah-majalah atau mendapat tawaran untuk dibuatnya buku biografi. Saya bisa mencapai setinggi ini dengan usaha saya."

"Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu kebenaran disini. Saya tidak memojokkan ataupun mengancam siapapun. Jika memang orang-orang tidak bisa menerima keberadaan saya ataupun kekasih saya, cobalah jatuhkan saya. Karena saya tidak akan jatuh semudah itu."

Akashi, dengan bantuan koneksi-koneksi milik Kise, dapat tetap tinggal di puncak. Dunia pun tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerima Akashi, karena memang, target afeksi Akashi bukanlah urusan dunia. Dunia hanya perlu diam dan lihat penghasilan-penghasilan yang dapat dicapai Akashi.

Dan Akashi dapat melewati masalah ini seperti melompati sebuah batu kerikil di tengah jalan.

* * *

Kembalilah datang tanggal 31 Januari. Hari kematian Akashi Shiori dan hari kelahiran Kuroko Tetsuya. Kali ini, Akashi datang mengunjungi makam Shiori bersama dengan Kuroko.

"Ibu, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia kekasihku." Akashi mulai. "Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik dan berhati mulia. Ia keras kepala dan juga susah diatur. Kuroko adalah seorang yang penuh dengan kontradiksi. Tetapi ibu, aku mencintainya."

Kuroko merona mendengar kata-kata Akashi.

"Kuroko mengerti bahasa bunga, seperti ibu. Dia menginspirasi ku setahun yang lalu, ketika aku jatuh ke dalam keterpurukan dan _Shiori Jewellery Co_ mengalami kemunduran. Kuroko sangatlah hebat." Kata Akashi lalu ia bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama setahun bersama Kuroko. Kuroko hanya berdiam, dengan senyuman di wajahnya melihat makam Shiori.

Ketika mereka akan pulang, Kuroko akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Terima kasih telah melahirkan Akashi-kun ke dunia ini, Shiori-san."

Mereka keluar dari tempat tersebut bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Akashi membawa Kuroko ke sebuah acara dimana para pebisnis berkumpul.

Tentu, dunia menerima mereka, tetapi pandangan mereka tetaplah pandangan yang memuakkan. Penuh dengan kebohongan dan senyum palsu.

Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko sebentar untuk menyapa orang-orang lain yang hadir, dan jadilah Kuroko berjalan-jalan mengitari ruangan acara tersebut.

"Hei, lihat, itu kekasih Akashi Seijuurou" Kata seorang perempuan dengan suara yang keras.

"Aku yakin dia hanya ada disamping Akashi untuk uangnya." Lagi, ia katakan dengan suara yang keras.

"Hahahaha, apa dia jual diri kepada Akashi?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak berharga."

"Apa yang Akashi lihat dari laki-laki rendah seperti dia?"

Kuroko tetap berjalan dengan wajah yang terangkat, penuh dengan kepercayaan diri lalu naik ke atas podium kecil yang disediakan untuk para _master of ceremony_ mengumumkan acara-acara mereka.

"Selamat malam, saya Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih Akashi Seijuurou." Terdengar banyak bisikan setelah ia berbicara. Bahkan Akashi terlihat terkejut. "Saya disini untuk menemani Akashi-kun sebagai kekasihnya, bukan sebagai boneka yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Saya bangga berada disini sekarang. Jika anda tidak suka dengan keberadaan saya, langsung katakan kepada saya dan jangan bawa-bawa nama Akashi-kun. Kalau hanya bisa merendahkan saya dibelakang, kalianlah yang rendah."

Kuroko turun dari podium tersebut dan melirik orang-orang yang merendahkannya, melihat mereka hanya tertunduk malu. Akashi menghampirinya dengan senyuman, lalu dengan berani mencium Kuroko dihadapan semua orang. Pipi Kuroko merona merah ketika Akashi melepas ciumannya.

"Inilah kekasihku yang kuat dan manis. Dia sempurna untukku. Aku mencintainya."

Sepulang mereka dari acara tersebut, Akashi terus menerus mengatakan terima kasih di pelukan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih telah melindungiku."

"Terima kasih telah membuktikan nilaimu kepada mereka."

"Terima kasih telah berada di sisiku."

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroko menutup matanya dan memeluk Akashi lebih erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu.

* * *

Tetapi ada saatnya dimana roda harus berhenti. Bukan karena jalan yang tidak mendukung, melainkan karena faktor internal yang merobohkan susnan roda tersebut. Roda tersebut tidak dapat bertahan, dan hancur.

Selama dua tahun menjalani hidup disamping Kuroko Tetsuya, ia merasa senang dan bahagia. Baginya, Kuroko adalah harta yang tidak dapat tergantikan.

Tetapi takdir mengatakan hal lain.

Mobil yang dikendarai Kuroko menabrak mobil lain yang dikendarai oleh pemabuk.

Keduanya mati ditempat karena pada saat tabrakan, gas yang bocor dari mobil mereka meledak sebelum mereka bisa diselamatkan ataupun menyelamatkan diri.

Akashi terdiam mendengar berita tersebut dari dokter yang menangani Kuroko.

Kemarin, ia masih tertawa. Kemarin, ia masih berada di sampingku. Kemarin aku masih memeluknya. Kemarin aku masih bersamanya. Kemarin...

 _'Aku... kehilangan lagi? Orang yang dekat denganku, orang yang aku cintai?'_

Tetapi apa daya, takdir bukanlah hal yang dapat dikendalikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Dan Akashi hilang arah, membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya.

.

.

.

 _Meeting you was fate._

 _Believing in you was my choice._

 _Falling in love with you was out of my control._

 _But losing you was my end._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bunga mawar putih yang ada disampingnya berubah warna menjadi merah pekat kehitaman.

* * *

 **Ini apaan ya...**

 **Ahahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfiksi AkaKuro dengan bahasa Indonesia yang bukan hasil terjemahan, semoga ini memuaskan~**

 **Terus, pasti agak aneh waktu liat Kise jadi sahabat Akashi, bukannya Midorima. Ini buat ngimbangin sifat Akashi aja sih. Dia kan perlu teman kayak Kise buat nemenin dia mengarungi sulitnya hidup tanpa ibu /apaannih. Meskipun Kise gak bisa ngebantu Akashi waktu Masaomi meninggal, waktu Shiori yang meninggal, cuman Kise yang berteman sama Akashi.**

 **Terus tadinya aku mau bikin fluff, tapi rasa romance nya kurang. Pas ditambahin, malah jadi angst. Aku nangis nulisnya, hati ini sakit banget- (angst nya kerasa gak, aku pertama kali bikin angst kayak gini)**

 **Terus tentang akhirannya, Akashi bunuh diri terus mawar putih di deketnya nyerap darah Akashi, jadi berubah warna.**

 **Ahahaha, mohon reviewnya~**


End file.
